


The effects of Famous Last Words

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied Cheating, Implied Drug Use, M/M, still alive Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one song has different effects on people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The effects of Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so hadn't posted anything in a while I went on vacation and trying to get back in the swing of things.

Matt was sitting in the lounge at the studio with his head phones on. He had just gotten his friends My Chem new album. Hey' that’s what friends do, he knew that they would do the same when they're new album came out. Listening to some of the songs made you wonder if Gerard was really clean. And if this was the affect of abusing alcohol and drugs for years did to one's creativity then they better put Jimmy in rehab now. Not that songs were bad, they were just creepy. Like a bad horror flick and for some reason he thought of Pinkly Smooth. That just reinforced why Jimmy didn't sing in the band. But it was good for them to have a side project just in case things got hectic.

 

He was on the last song, looking at the back of the album to see the name of the song called Famous Last Words. Gerard's voice filled with pain flooded the head phones. The words can't make you stay and where's you're heart brought up memories of a past Matt thought he buried long ago. Memories of Daemon walking away from everything. Daemon had destroyed everything they had worked hard for like it was nothing. Walked away from Matt like he was nothing and that's what hurt the most. The wounds were still there after all these years. Matt pushed down the tears; he has to hit Gerard next time he saw for making him think of Daemon. Now he was going to have rebuild the walls that a simple song tore down.

 

Johnny watched the smoke leave his lips and float into nothingness. He had his cd player outside with him and was listening to The Black Parade. Matt had practical threaten all them to buy it and listen to it at least once. They always wrote lyrics that stuck to you like glue, finding memories and feelings that you tried to deny. A somewhat hung over Jimmy came over and sat next to Johnny. He lowered his head to place it on Johnny's shoulder.

 

“What’s you doing?" he asked his voice sounded like he swallowed a bunch of marbles. Johnny just smiled, he knew about Jimmy infidelity. Though Johnny wonders if Jimmy remembers cheating on him. He's that drunk and stone that he can't remember screwing someone else. Johnny not quiet sure what to say and just listens to the song. Johnny turns his head to face Jimmy; clear eyes meet blood shot eyes. Johnny says the only thing he can think of.

“Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving."

 

Such simple words can have such an impact. Jimmy knows what Johnny talking about and bows his head silently asking for forgiveness. Johnny pets his hair and just as silently tells him he's forgiven.

 

“How long has he been playing that song?" Zacky asks Brian as the words the Famous last words come through the windows.

 

Brian looks at his watch “One hour and counting." he responds.

 

“I wish Johnny would give it a break. It's a great song but a person can only listen to it so many times a day." Zacky whined.

 

“Remember that when I tell you to go easy on Patience." Brian smirks.

 

“That’s different. First its G and R. Second it's the first song we kissed to." Zacky reminded. “Well then never mind then." Brian says he remembers the first time they kissed. Leave it to Zacky to make him feel like he's still 17.

 

“I love you." Zacky says out of nowhere. Brian thinks the song final getting to him. 

 

" I love you too babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the title ever so slightly and wrote this while Famous Last Words was on repeat still one of the best albums in my book.


End file.
